1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a system and method for reconstructing a three-dimensional (3D) model.
2. Related Art
Tracking an accurate movement of a camera from a series of photographed scenes is an area of great concern in such fields as 3D virtual reality or robotics. Among various methods of tracking movement of a camera, a technique of using distance information obtained from a depth camera provides excellent performance and is widely used in 3D scanners.